Jenny Everywhere
Origin Debuting in 2002 in the Barbelith online community , Jenny Everywhere was created by Canadian comic book artist Steven Wintle and is the first open-source character specifically created for everyone to use. Wintle, who uses the internet alias Moriarty, described her by saying, "She has short, dark hair. She usually wears aviation goggles on top of her head and a scarf around her neck. Otherwise, she dresses in comfortable clothes. She is average size and has a good body image. She has loads of confidence and charisma. She appears to be Asian or Native American. She has a ready smile." In the post where he first proposed the character, Wintle described her as: "If I had to compare her to anything, it would be like if Tintin listened to Le Tigre and joined the Fantastic Four. She's excitable, passionate, attentive, curious, and caring. Like Captain Marvel, she's just a really powerful kid." Jenny Everywhere exists in all dimensions at once. She has the accumulated wisdom of all her other selves, and she can potentially shape or change dimensional properties. Since she exists everywhere at the same time, she may find herself in any situation, be it riding dinosaurs in the Wild West or arm wrestling Richard Nixon on the moon. For the Shifter, any adventure is possible. Jenny prefers to get out of dangerous situations without the use of her (undefined) powers. She thrives on the thrill and always plays fair, even if it brings her close to death. The goggles and scarf were her mother's, who was a famous pilot before she disappeared. She has a boyfriend, Jimmy Wherever and an imperfect clone, Jenny Somewhere. Her favorite food is toast. Appearances *Names Not Down *Damn Fine Hostile Takeover Part 1 Part 2 *The Outworlder Webcomic *By the Book *Jenny Everywhere vs Hell *The Freak Issue *Say The Word *My Bloody Valentine *Bacterial Lunarversity *Soulless Mate *The Death of Jenny Everywhere *Beauty as a Beast *Graveyard Shift *Holiday Pandemonium *Jenny Everywhere and the Crossing Over Worlds *The Nipped Nap *Infinity Apartment *When Casting Calls *The Jenny Everywhere Chronicles *Jenny Everywhere's Infinite: Quark Time *Jenny Nowhere *Adventures of a Nack *Times Like This in which her phone number is revealed to be 867-5309 and again here where she's now got a revenue stream, thanks to her being one of the founders of Jenn-Air. *Jenny Everywhere short stories @ Ficly. *Jenny presented the award for "Outstanding Character Rendering" at the 2008 Web Cartoonists' Choice Awards. *Here where the character joined the open-sourced super-team, The Peacemakers. *Appeared in a short story printed in the April, 2013, edition of one cool word magazine. *Jenny Everywhere is played by Jade Ford in the Legacy of the Masque web series. *Jenny Everywhere will be played by Noel Krull in the upcoming film, The Peculiars. *Francesca Aquilina stars as Jenny Everywhere in the British short film, Jenny Everywhere: Mitigating Circumstances. Rogues Gallery Jenny Nowhere Notes Jenny Everywhere is an "Open-Source Character" and was created specifically for use by anyone. The only rule about using her is that your work must have this notation: "The character of Jenny Everywhere is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Everywhere, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." While most of her adventures, as well as her various artistic interpretations, are under copyright to their respective creators (including her first appearance) the character and idea are free for anyone and everyone to use. The displayed image has been declared public domain to give creators a starting point. See Also * Jenny Everywhere: The Shifter Archive * Comixpedia: Jenny Everywhere * The Free Universe * Wikipedia: Jenny Everywhere * Jenny Everywhere Day: August 13th * Jenny Everywhere @ TV Tropes * Public Domain Super Heroes Category:Characters Category:Underground Category:2002 Debuts Category:Female Characters Category:Open-Source Characters